


Paths Unwinding

by ThePaladinofRed (xxSilverChaos)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/ThePaladinofRed
Summary: Keith looked into familiar blue eyes, desperate for answers."What are you looking at, Mullet?"The words usually held a warm teasing tone, but the cold reaction froze him down to his bones.This wasn't his Lance..





	Paths Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently a WIP. I will update each chapter as it comes along.. please be patient.

Some say that the path forward is laid out for you, predetermined and predestined. Some say you make your own way, each step leading you on to greatness. What if I was to tell you, the way forward was not what lied ahead, but back?

Some say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

* * *

Keith didn't know where to look, the world around him a bright dizzy array of colors and his lion shook beneath his hands as he fought to stabilize their flight pattern. This wasn't like he remembered, a straight shot through a wormhole, easily in and out the other side. Something here was wrong.. different.

Keith frowned, gripped Black's controls tighter and fought his way out of the blinding light, only to jolt back in his seat as it felt he was being sucked deeper and deeper into the wormhole. He lost control. His lion spiraling into the white abyss as he called desperately to his teammates, the voice coms just static in his ears.

"Lance? Pidge? Coran?" He called out, tossed away from the black lions pilot chair and grunted as he hit the far wall. He pushed himself up on shaky legs, wondering if the others were going through this too. If they were in danger. The thought was terrifying.

"Guys!! Come in, I need a little help here!" Keith's voice was laced with desperation as the whole cabin area shook and he dropped to his knees. The world was starting to blur a little at the edges and his voice seemed distant even to him.

"K-Kei...Whe.." The voice crackled in his ear and Keith felt his heart jump into his throat at the sound.

"Lance! Lance, I'm here! Help me!" Keith didn't even know when he'd started pleading, his voice panicked as the white light got brighter and brighter and he raised his hands to cover his face, it was blinding.

The world exploded.


End file.
